Blood and Justice
During his time as the murderous vigilante Excalibur Shepard's perception of the world was greatly changed, and even in the face of condemnation from an old friend wasn't able to sway him from his path. ---- The window smashed as Excalibur shouldered his was inside, tiny shards of glass shimmering next to him as he charged into the room. He rolled forward and pulled out his pistol with his right hand. Already he had taken in the room, five insurrectionist's standing around a table with three more dotted around the room. They never even stood a chance. Excalibur came to stop a few feet from the table, instantly his pistol was raised and a bullet went crashing through the head of one human as he turned in surprise. Even as his head snapped backwards Excalibur moved his aim on, three more died before any of them made a move. From the left one man came, brandishing a large looking knife and seemingly unconcerned by the armored figure that had just murdered three of his friends. He stepped in and Excalibur's arm lashed out, a combat knife slashing his throat open. Excalibur took another step forward and the room was filled with death. ---- He still had his gun out as he paced around the room, stepping over the dead bodies as he scanned the room for anything useful. He needed more information. This group was small, but a splinter of a much larger operation. One Excalibur would bring down. His motion sensor pinging again, the second time in a minute. He knew someone was there, even though his suits sensors now were only able to give him the vaguest understanding of where things were it told him someone was watching. It told him enough. "Sorry pal, but your on my turf right now. And I don't know where you come from, but we don't allow murder around here" The figure stood just in front of the broken window, armed crossed. He wore a suit of armor, too small to be powered to small to be regular gear. SPI. Excalibur turned his helmet slightly, examining the newcomer. "These ones would have begged to differ" Excalibur went back to examining the room. "You didn't really give them time to do you?" The figures tone was flat, but it had a hard edge. The killings had annoyed him? "Why would I? They were a danger" Excalibur looked down at a corpse. A woman, mid thirties with a short shock of blond hair. She had died from a punch to the chest that had shattered her ribs before being finished by a knife to the throat. He looked back over at the figure again. "Now they can't endanger anyone" "They were just a bunch of plebs, the lowest on the rungs" the figured stepped forward, armed clenched by his sides "What did killing them get you?" "A step closer to ending them" He sifted through the papers on the table. "You think your just going to murder your way through them?" The figure took another step closer. Too close. Excalibur's hand shot our and grabbed the figure by the arm. He wrenched him sideways and threw him to the floor. The figure responded well but wasn't fast enough to stop Excalibur's boot hitting his chest. "If I have to, yes" Excalibur looked down into the figures empty visor with his own "You are trying to hide from what you were trained to do, killing is what spartans do." "It's not what I do" The figure said through clenched teeth as he fought to move the boot on his chest. "And that is why you can't save the ones out there" Excalibur removed his boot, stepping toward the window as the figure got up. "Let me do want needs to be done, you can't do anymore here Dyne" Dyne stopped for a second, as if shocked by the statement. "What did you say?" "Stay out of my way, you don't need to die" Before he could answer Excalibur was gone. Category:Short stories